


Car Trouble

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't have the guts to ask Castiel out on a date, and so he gets creative in order to make that much wanted date with Cas happen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Trouble

Castiel aggressively kicked one of the tires of his old Honda, cursing under his breath. “Come on, you infuriating piece of junk!”

He had tried to start the car several times, but the only sound that the engine produced was a worrisome noise that resembled a hiccup. Castiel was annoyed. The last thing he needed after a long exhausting day at school was his car bailing on him.

When the engine had refused to cooperate he’d gotten out of the car to take a look under the hood, only to conclude that, hey, at least the engine was _still there_. And that was about it, because truth be told, Castiel didn’t know the first thing about cars.

“Hey gorgeous, having car trouble?”

Castiel’s head snapped up at the sound of that voice. He _knew_ that voice. He had _dreamed_ about that voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere, anytime. It belonged to one of his fellow students, _Dean Winchester_. Dean was walking up to him, a half-smile playing around his perfect lips.

There were two reasons why Castiel was positively gobsmacked at what was currently happening. One; he had been pining over Dean for years, and he had been so sure that popular, beautiful Dean didn’t even know that he existed. Two; apparently Dean for some reason _did_ know Castiel existed, and had just referred to him as ‘gorgeous’.

Castiel had trouble breathing at this unexpected plot twist, and he could feel his mouth hanging open when Dean reached him and casually tapped against the side of the yellow Honda.

“I know a thing or two about cars, I could take a look if you want?” Dean offered right away, talking as if they’d been lifelong friends.

“I ehm… I… Sure… that would be really… helpful.” Castiel’s coherency was a disappointing two on a scale from one to ten, and he wanted to slap himself in the face for it.

Dean gave him one of his most disarming smiles before taking a look under the hood. Castiel tried to distract himself by looking around as Dean fumbled around under the hood of the outdated Honda, finding that the parking lot was nearly empty at this point.

After a solid five minutes, Dean sighed and closed the hood, shaking his head. “Sorry Cas, I’m afraid it’s not something simple.”

Castiel was speechless again, because on top of everything, Dean even seemed to know _his name_.

“But… If you want to, I can give you a ride home?” Dean suggested when Castiel didn’t respond, sounding somewhat hesitant for the first time since he’d come up to Castiel.

“That would be… really great.” Castiel answered lamely when he could finally articulate like a normal person again.

Dean gave Castiel another one of his dazzling smiles, his green eyes intent as they stared into Castiel’s blue ones. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Castiel nodded, and dutifully followed Dean who was leading him to the only other car still in the parking lot; a black Chevy Impala. They both got in the car, and Castiel’s heart was violently thumping against his chest. He was in a car with Dean Winchester, the guy who had starred in many of his fantasies. What was even going on today?

“So ehm… what’s your address, Cas?” Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Castiel blurted out his address in a hurry, and Dean nodded, then started the engine and turned on the radio. Castiel didn’t know what to say, and the only thing he dared to do was stare out of the window while they were driving, watching as houses and trees and other cars passed by.

“Hey Cas… Would you mind if we made a little pit stop? I’m actually starving, I didn’t have time to get lunch today.”

Dean’s sudden request made Castiel turn his head, and Dean looked kind of… hopeful, his green eyes expectantly monitoring Castiel’s reaction. Castiel was more confused than he’d been in a long time, but deep down he already knew that he wanted nothing more than to be around Dean for as long as possible.

“I don’t mind.” Castiel heard himself say.

There was a relieved huff from Dean’s side as he mumbled. “Awesome.”

A few minutes later, Dean pulled up at a diner. A large sign pointed out that the restaurant was known for the best burgers in town. Castiel could go for burgers whenever, and he smiled despite his nerves.

“We’re here.” Dean declared, even though it was obvious.

Castiel almost got the impression that Dean was nervous too, but he shrugged it off as they both got out of the car.

Dean held the door of the diner open for Castiel, gesturing for him to go first. Castiel went with it, but didn’t fail to notice that the gesture seemed oddly out of place. The booth Dean picked was fairly secluded, but again, Castiel went with it.

The waitress was at their table instantly to take their order. Seeing as Castiel was pretty enthusiastic about burgers, that was easy enough, and after Castiel had ordered, Dean told the waitress that he wanted the same.

“So, I have to ask…” Castiel started once the waitress had disappeared, truly curious now. “Is my car a lost cause, since even a car expert such as yourself seems to be unable to fix it?”

Dean grinned, his green eyes sparkling. “Nah, not really. It’s just, I work at my uncle Bobby’s garage on Saturdays, but we mostly fix up classics. Your car is just not what I’m… what I’m used to.”

Castiel snorted. “Yes, I suppose it’s not what you would call a classic. It’s just very _old_.”

Dean shrugged. “At least it takes you were you need to be.”

“Apparently it no longer does.” Castiel joked.

They both laughed, and Castiel decided that he loved the sound of Dean’s laugh, as well as the way his face lit up when he enjoyed himself. They were both more relaxed now, and Castiel found it easier to talk to the guy that he had crushed on for so long.

“Oh well, at least I got a burger out of it.” Castiel said nonchalantly.

Dean chuckled. “Damn straight, better be thankful to that shitty car of yours.”

Everything seemed easier after that, the tension gone, and the conversation flowing freely. They were just discussing how their Math teacher Mrs Jones was most likely having an affair with the janitor, when the waitress returned with their food.

They ate in silence for a while, exchanging shy glances every now and then. Castiel hadn’t been on many dates, but if he hadn’t known better, he’d say that the intimacy of all of this practically screamed ‘ _date_ ’.

When they’d both finished their food, the waitress came to ask if they needed anything else.

“Well… You don’t happen to have any pie, do you?” Dean asked.

“We do, actually! Homemade apple pie.” She replied enthusiastically.

“Awesome. I want a slice!” Dean’s smiled broadly at the promise of pie. “How about you, Cas?”

Castiel was feeling pretty full, so he politely declined. “No thank you, Dean. You have some, I think I’ve had enough for now.” 

“Alright… If you change your mind, you can always have a bite of mine.” Dean said, ignoring the waitress, instead winking at Castiel.

The waitress gave them a knowing look before taking off again.              

They chatted for a bit until the pie came, and by the time Dean was moaning around a large bite of apple filled pastry, Castiel knew that he was madly in love with this guy.

“Okay, I know you’re full, but you really _have_ to taste this. It’s the best pie I’ve ever had, and that’s saying something.” Dean held up a fork full of pie right in front of Castiel’s face.

Castiel hesitated but complied, opening his mouth to let Dean feed him the piece of pie.

The pie was good. Really good. But what was even better was the look of adoration that Dean was giving Castiel as he watched him taste the pie. Castiel could feel his face heat up under Dean’s attention. What the hell was going on here?

Dean finished the rest of his pie in silence, occasionally sneaking glances at Castiel and grinning at him. When he was done and the waitress came with the check, Dean held up his hand as soon as Castiel reached into his pocket to get some money.

“This is on me, Cas. I took you here…” Dean said quietly.

Castiel objected. “No, I can’t let you pay for my food. It’s alright.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair, then nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Look, you should just let me pay… So that I can make up for what _I did_.”

If Castiel had been confused before, he was utterly lost now. “What you _did_? I don’t understand, Dean…”

There was a guilty look on Dean’s face as he searched the pockets of his jacket, then held up a small piece of metal that Castiel couldn’t identify.

“What’s that?” Castiel asked.

Dean placed it on the table in front of Castiel, ducking his head. “It’s a part of your car’s engine…”

“What? Why do you have that, Dean?”

Dean’s mask of guilt intensified when he looked up again to meet Castiel’s eyes. “I took it during lunch break. I was too scared to ask you on a date and I sort of decided to… help matters a bit?”

Alright, it was obvious; Castiel had died and gone to heaven. There was no way that any of this was real. He gawked at Dean, unable to form any words.

“Please, don’t be mad at me, Cas. I really like you, and I didn’t mean any harm. I just wanted some alone time with you, and I didn’t know how to ask you... Please don’t hate me.”

Castiel laughed out loud. _Hate Dean?_ As if. He got up from his seat to walk around the table so that he could unceremoniously fall down onto Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pressing a firm kiss against Dean’s alluring lips.

Dean blinked in surprise, coyly looking up at Castiel.

“Okay… not angry then.” He said, more to himself than to the boy sitting on his lap.

“No, not angry…” Castiel confirmed. “But next time you want to take me out on a date… All you have to do is _ask_.”

Dean’s arms slipped around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. “I promise I will keep that in mind.” He whispered against Castiel’s ear.

“So… are you planning to fix my car now?” Castiel asked, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s temple.

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s hair. “But first, I’m going to do _this_ …”

Castiel soon found out what ‘this’ was, for Dean lifted Castiel’s chin so that their lips could meet once more, going in for another long, deep kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
